The present invention relates to an adapter for adapting a conventional cup holder, for example a cup holder in vehicles, including cars, boats, vans, trucks, or the like, so that the cup holder can hold a container with a larger or smaller diameter than the diameter of the cup holder cavity.
Conventional cup holders include a recessed cavity which has a fixed inside diameter so that the cup holder is suitable for only a small range of container or cup sizes, thus limiting the use of the cup holder. More recently, cup holders have incorporated a tiered cavity, which forms a first smaller cavity for holding smaller containers, such as soda cans or bottles, and an upper cavity which accommodates larger containers, for examples mugs or the like. However, most of these cup holders do not accommodate the larger containers, for example, super-sized containers that are available in fast food restaurants or convenient stores such as 7-ELEVEN(trademark) stores, gas stations, and the like. When traveling long distance in a vehicle, most people like the convenience of purchasing the larger volume drinks in order to extend the period between stops and, further, to economize. Often these super-sized drinks cost only a fraction more than the smaller size drinks. Furthermore, conventional cup holders provide no means to maintain the temperature of a drink placed in the cup holder. When purchasing these super-size drinks, the lack of insulation in the cup holder is even more noticeable. Super-size drinks take longer to consume and often cool or warm up well before the drink is consumed.
Consequently, there is a need for an adapter which will enable conventional cup holders to hold larger containers and, furthermore, which may provide means to generally maintain the temperature of the drink in the container.
The present invention provides for an adapter which may be inserted in the conventional cup holder to adapt the cup holder to hold a wider range of container sizes. Furthermore, the adapter of the present invention provides for a removable insert which can be used to further adapt the adapter to accommodate various container sizes and, in addition, which may provide insulation to the container to maintain the temperature of the drink in the container and, further, provide an insulated holder for the container which is especially suitable for holding a hot drink.
In one form of the invention, a cup holder adapter for a cup holder includes an adapter body having a transverse passage for receiving a container, which has a larger width than the cavity width of the cup holder. The body includes an upper body portion and a lower body portion, with the lower body portion having a smaller width than the upper body portion and for inserting into the cylindrical cavity of the cup holder. The body further includes a transition portion between the upper body portion and the lower body portion, which defines a rest for the container and, thereby, adapts the cylindrical cavity to hold the container. In one aspect, the rest comprises an annular support surface.
In other aspects, the upper body portion includes at least one elongate slot for receiving a handle of a container. For example, the elongate slot may extend to the transition portion. In addition, the slot introduces flexibility into the upper body portion to further increase the range of container sizes or shapes that can be held in the upper body portion.
In further aspects, the cup holder adapter includes an insert. The insert includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portion extends into the lower body portion of the adapter, with the upper portion resting on the rest of the adapter body and for supporting the container in the upper body portion on the rest. The insert preferably comprises a cylindrical body having an upper cylindrical body portion defining the upper portion and a lower cylindrical body portion defining the lower portion. The cylindrical body further includes a transition portion between the upper cylindrical body portion and the lower cylindrical body portion. The transition portion of the insert defines a seat for the container, with the seat for supporting the container on the rest of the first body whereby the insert and the adapter body adapt the cylindrical cavity of the cup holder to hold the container. Preferably, the transition portion of the insert comprises an annular support surface.
In another form of the invention, a cup holder adapter for a cup holder includes a cylindrical body having a transverse passage for receiving a container having a larger width than the cavity width of the cup holder. The cylindrical body includes an upper cylindrical body portion and a lower cylindrical body portion. The lower cylindrical body portion has a smaller diameter than the upper cylindrical body portion and inserts into the cylindrical cavity of the cup holder. Further, the lower body portion is adapted to frictionally engage the cup holder. The cylindrical body includes an annular support surface for supporting the container thereon, thereby adapting the cylindrical cavity of the cup holder to hold the container.
In other aspects, the lower body portion includes a cylindrical wall with a lower distal edge. The lower distal edge defines an opening in communication with said transverse passage. Optionally, the lower body portion may include at least one elongate slot extending from the lower distal edge. The elongate slot induces flexibility into the lower body portion whereby the lower body portion is compressible.
In yet another form of the invention, a cup holder adapter assembly for a cup holder includes a first body having a transverse passage defining opposed open ends with at least a portion of the first body being adapted to insert into the cavity. The assembly further includes in an insert positionable in the transverse passage, with the insert including a second body having an upper body portion and a lower body portion. The lower body portion has a smaller width than the upper body portion and is for inserting into the transverse passage of the first body. The second body includes a seat for a container having a width greater than the cavity width thereby adapting the cylindrical cavity of the cup holder to hold a container having a larger width from the width of the cavity.
In further aspects, the insert comprises a paper insert for forming an insulation layer around the container. In another aspect, the insert comprises a foam insert for forming an insulation layer around the container. In yet other aspects, the insert may include tapered sides to accommodate a range of container sizes. For example, the insert may include a frusto-conical shaped wall.